


In the Car

by agoodwoman



Series: Revival [1]
Category: The X-Files, The X-Files: I Want To Believe (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodwoman/pseuds/agoodwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully buy her a new vehicle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day of car-shopping for the both of them. Mulder had purchased something functional and not too flashy while Scully moved into the SUV category. They were better in the winters and if Mulder “borrowed” her car again it would be safer if he was tossed down another embankment from Russian thugs, maybe he would be a little safer. You never know.

They took Mulder’s car back to the ordinary house and he suggested they get food and take a drive in her new car. It was Mulder’s code for let’s make out in a car someplace but it had been so long since they had the freedom to do so she naively agreed.

She took them through the drive through at a burger joint that put red relish and spicy mayonnaise on their burgers. She got her bun double toasted with mushrooms, cooked onions and extra pickles. Mulder was tempted to get the nacho supreme but opted for something that would make his mouth taste a little better.

She didn’t pick up on that red herring either. It said a lot about the romantic gestures he had tried in the past.

Mulder instructed Scully toward the edge of the parking lot where they feasted on banana peanut butter milkshakes, burgers held together by waxy paper and salty french fries that made Scully lick her lips repeatedly. This was a throw back to all the stakeouts and meals on the road they had where Mulder wanted to touch her but couldn’t.

He had nothing but green lights these days. Maybe he would have had them back then if he had gotten his head out of his ass and realized there was more to life than the possession of files and the search for the truth.

Mulder might still want answers but he wanted Scully in his life more. He had to realize that as they worked on the case. No matter how many times he wished her “good luck then” he felt his insides breaking. What the hell was wrong with him that he could be so cavalier to her face and have to suffer in silence in a hallway afterwards. He truly was an asshole sometimes.

The self reflection and guilt around such actions made him want to repent. He would worship at the altar of Scully’s body and sacrifice what he could for her. He would make it up to her with gestures and better behaviour. He would try not to fall into old patterns and be aware. He would try as much as the darkness would try to find them again and again.

“Mulder you haven’t been listening to a single thing I’ve said,” she noted as she took a sip of her water.

She was trying to balance the milkshake and burger with something healthy yet the reality was she could stand to gain a few pounds. His recent isolation had caused some stress weight-loss on both of them.

“I was thinking,” he admitted as he crumpled the wrapper in his hands and shoved it into the paper bag at his feet.

Scully handed him the remains of her hamburger and he finished off the last two bites. “I meant for you to throw it out.”

Mulder shrugged as he chewed. “These are good burgers, Scully.”

Scully took two more fries and dipped them into the little cup with ketchup. “I like the onion rings they used to have.”

“They were out tonight, not forever. I’ll get some next time you work a night shift,” he promised.

He would. His insomnia was better but not cured. He had the means to stop by the hospital now and offer gestures of fried food.

Scully smiled. “I would like that.”

Mulder nodded. “I decree it will be done.”

He took a long sip from the milkshake and turned the radio up. Bleeding Love was playing softly and he felt himself flush. When you were in love with someone so desperately every sappy song could remind you of them.

Apologize came on afterwards and Mulder felt like the radio station was calling him out.

He offered to toss the garbage in the parking lot rubbish bin to prevent Scully’s brand new vehicle from smelling like fried food. When he came back from across the lot she had reclined the drivers seat slightly and another love song was playing softly. The year 2008 was nostalgic in the music industry.

“I’m not mad about…” Scully made a gesture. “Before. I’m sorry I was so difficult about what you were doing.”

Mulder’s eyebrows shot up. “You are?”

Scully reached her hand out to Mulder. “I know you. I shouldn’t expect you to not want to investigate or solve a puzzle. I don’t know why I expected any different.”

Mulder moved his hands to her face and pulled her in for a soft kiss. “You like puzzles too,” he whispered against her mouth.

Scully’s tongue soothed against lips and she played in his mouth. He wanted to pull her over the centre console to have her climb in his lap and they could really make use of this spacious vehicle. One hand slipped into his hair while the other clutched at the material of his shirt.

She felt like everything he craved each morning and through the day when she left the house to pretend he didn’t exist. She tasted like the salt and sweetness of her late night snack. Mulder was growing hard in his jeans and he found himself wanting to break in the backseat in more ways than one. The main one being a tryst of the X Rated kind.

His hand maneuvered to her breast through her sweater and she moaned. Her moans were sexy. Everything about Scully was sexy but the sounds she made when he did things to her drove him crazy.

A sharp knock on the window interrupted their kiss.

Mulder looked over his shoulder to see a rent-a-cop standing with a confused face. He probably wasn’t expecting to see mid-forties adults making out near a burger shack. Thanks, buddy. Great timing.

“Time to move on home, folks,” he called.

Scully pulled away from Mulder and raised a hand to say okay. “Okay Mulder, you’ll have to defile my car another time.”

Mulder snapped his fingers in a an aw shucks motion and she laughed. At least they were getting along again.


	2. Six Years Later

Mulder rubbed his hand across his eyes and climbed into the passenger side of Scully’s SUV. Scully got in and shook her head.

The EMT’s released them after Scully insisted that she was a doctor and did not have a sign of a concussion. Mulder assured them he would take them both to get checked out if they showed any symptoms.

“Hungry?” Mulder asked knowing she would probably shoot him down and she sat back in her seat after turning it on to idle. “No?”

“I’m hungry, I suppose,” she said lightly as she touched her hand to her cross. “What about Molly and Kyle? Where will they go, Mulder?”

“That’s not in our jurisdiction to worry about,” Mulder reminded her and she gave him a look that conveyed she believed that order as much as she believed in Big Blue. “I don’t know, Scully. Two kids on the run with little money and resources. Even with psychic powers they will end up getting caught by something.”

“We didn’t,” she commented as she put the car into reverse to pull out of the parking stall. She was referring to their two years on the run that brought them more heartaches and headaches. They did avoid prosecution for escaping the law, however. Maybe because they knew it so well.

Mulder turned on the car radio and changed it from Scully’s usual NPR to his classic hits station. Her station was set to #1 while his was #2. That meant something, he guessed but he didn’t know what.

“Burgers?” he offered.

There was a place they went to after she bought her first upgrade to this kind of vehicle. After he totaled her car and they almost left each other casually in a hospital change room as regrets and memories. What a joke of a break up that almost was.

Scully nodded and pulled onto the highway to head to the familiar burger joint. Maybe she was thinking of their make out session or maybe she was thinking if she got food into her stomach after a long day of learning a lot but getting nothing she could finally sleep. The tired look on her face told him she wasn’t sleeping much either.

 _“I can’t fight this feeling any longer, And yet I’m still afraid to let it flow,”_ the words spun out from the speakers on the car to the estranged lovers. _“What started out as friendship, has grown stronger.”_

Scully’s face flushed a little and she cleared her throat.

“I love this song,” Mulder said as he turned up the radio a little.

“I know,” she commented.

He made her slow dance in their underwear a time or two in her D.C. kitchen before he was taken by whatever it took him and she found out she was pregnant. Maybe that was how she found herself with a baby growing in her belly. Too much sex from a man with strange ideas of romance.

 _“And even as I wander, I’m keeping you in sight,”_ REO Speedwagon sang.

Mulder chuffed a laugh. “Maybe this is you talking to me.”

“Maybe,” she mumbled and paid attention to the lyrics. Mulder was terrible with lyrics but could hum any tune. She didn’t dare to sing them but she felt this on a whole other level. He could see that written all over her face.

“Maybe?” he asked. His hand reached over to touch her knee and she jerked a little. “No?”

“Don’t distract the driver,” she admonished lightly but didn’t push his hand as it settled on the middle of her thigh.

He felt hot through the material of her pants and she remembered how his body temperature often warmed her up. She liked to lay across his bare chest and feel the heat of his skin against hers after making love into the late hours of the night. She told him that once when she felt happy. Now he didn’t know what she felt or thought.

“Mulder?” Scully started.

“Cause I can’t fight this feeling anymore,” Mulder sang. “I’ve forgotten what I started fighting for.”

She glanced over to him as he was leaning towards her in the car.

“And if I have to crawl upon the floor, come crashing through your door,” he crooned. “Baby I can’t fight this feeling anymore.”

“I hate when you call me baby,” she mumbled.

Her face was completely flushed and he knew this was doing more to her than she tried to let on. He also knew every tell she had. He knew every cue, every worried face and each spot that made her quake with pleasure. She was a book he memorized for years. He could recite her in his sleep with his eyes closed.

“I was’t _calling_ you Baby,” he pointed out. “I was _singing_ at you Baby.”

“Semantics,” she said with a roll of her eyes.

“Pull over and I’ll show you some other interpretations,” he leered.

She wiggled in her seat and sat up straight. “After you feed me.”

Mulder smiled. “Deal. Maybe they have those onion rings.”

She nodded. “If not I’ll have to put something else in my mouth that makes me happy.”

She definitely remembered their interrupted make out session. Game on, Scully.


End file.
